According to the World Health Organization, there are five million people dying from cancer every year. Drug treatment is one of the three major therapies for cancer. At present, the anticancer directions are as follows: Interfere with or inhibit cell division, Regulate cell generation cycle, Promote tumor cell to apoptosis, Inhibit angiogenesis, Inhibit oncogene, Promote tumor suppressing gene, Tumor antigen, Inhibitor of telomerase and Interfere with information transfer of tumor cells.
In view of the high mortality rates associated with abnormal proliferative diseases including cancer, there exists a need in the art for an effective treatment for benign proliferative diseases as well as cancer.